The Difference Between Us
by relya schiffer
Summary: "Jadilah milikku, Shaolin Fon!"  "Ggio, akan menghancurkan tembok perbedaan yang tak bisa dilewati Byakuya Kuchiki, hanya untukmu."  My first soi-ggio, request dari kazekuro yuka-chan. Gomen kalo mengecewakan. RnR please?


**Disclaimer** : Bleach,punya Tite Kubo-san pastinya…

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, nista, typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan, alur gak jelas, dan err…masih banyak keanehan lain yang akan ditemukan dalam fic ini.

**Rate** : T, cari aman saja..

**Pair** : Ggio-Soifon

**A/N **: Relya schiffer kembali dengan fic yang nggak kalah aneh dari yang sudah-sudah. Kali ini mencoba dengan pair baru, Arrancar dan shinigami (lagi-lagi dua pihak yang bertentangan dipaksa untuk berdampingan). Oia, fic ini juga sekaligus memenuhi request dari **kazekuro yuka-chan**. Maaf genrenya bukan misteri seperti yang kau minta. Lagi gak puny ide misteri, say. Gomenne. Hehehe.

Oke, daripada ngobrol ngalur ngidul tak jelas, mending langsung dibaca aja. Happy reading, readers…^^

* * *

**The Difference Between Us**

**by**

**Relya Schiffer**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Ingat, jangan terlalu dekat dengan anak itu! Kau mengerti, Ggio? Sadarilah nama Vega yang mengikuti namamu."_

Pagi yang cerah. Sinar matahari menyapa seluruh penjuru bumi dengan kehangatan yang ramah. Seorang pemuda berseragam sekolah menghela nafas pelan. Sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju gedung tempatnya akan menuntut ilmu ―SMA Karakura―ia kembali teringat tentang kejadian pagi tadi, ketika mata emasnya yang masih setengah mengantuk berusaha mati-matian untuk dibuka.

Dia mendapat peringatan lagi, sebuah peringatan yang sudah terlalu sering didengarnya. Sebuah peringatan yang mendasari perbedaan konyol. Yah, setidaknya begitulah yang ia rasakan. Oleh karena itu, ketika orang tuanya memberikan ceramah dengan menu yang sama pagi ini, ia hanya diam. Terkesan patuh mendengarkan. Padahal tidak sama sekali.

Tak percaya?

Oh, ayolah. Apa sebuah benda yang menyumpal sepasang telinga pemuda berambut hitam itu benar-benar tak terlihat? Benda berwarna hitam kecil yang menutupi lubang telinga kanan dan kirinya. Ya, benar! Benda itu adalah _earphone, _tersambung dengan iPod mini di saku seragam sekolahnya, tersembunyi oleh helaian rambut hitam pekat yang menyamarkan keberadaannya.

Sebuah senyum kecil terulas di wajah manis pemuda itu. Beruntung juga memiliki rambut agak gondrong. Meski sering dikejar-kejar pihak kedisiplinan sekolah lantaran kepangan aneh yang menghiasi rambutnya itu, Ggio Vega―si pemuda berseragam itu―tetap asyik sendiri dengan _style _uniknya tersebut. Toh disaat-saat genting seperti sekarang ini, rambut gondrong yang sempat menimbulkan konflik pun memiliki kegunaan juga.

Ggio, begitulah laki-laki muda itu sering disapa. Nama keluarganya memang seperti nama bintang. Mungkin itu pula yang membuat Ggio bersifat supel dan periang. Selalu saja ada alasan baginya untuk dikelilingi banyak orang. Wajahnya tampak sumringah tiap kali terlarut dalam keramaian. Ia seperti memancarkan sinar terang, yang membuat orang-orang disekitarnya tertarik untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

Kecuali satu orang.

Tak terasa langkah Ggio telah membawanya sampai di kelas dengan selamat. Hari masih cukup pagi. Belum banyak murid yang datang. Kelas ini pun masih relatif sepi. Tapi eksistensi seorang siswi yang duduk di pojok belakang kelas―tempat bagi pihak minoritas―menarik perhatian Ggio. Mata emasnya berbinar cerah saat ia melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat duduk yang berada persis disebelah tempat duduk sosok mungil itu.

"Sedang apa kau, Fon-chan?"

Sepasang mata abu-abu gelap yang semula terfokus pada hamparan kertas origami pun terangkat, menatap tajam pada sosok yang baru saja menyapa.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu, Tuan Vega yang terhormat!"

Ggio menyeringai. Pertengkaran kecil seperti ini adalah hal yang biasa bagi mereka―dia dan perempuan bertubuh pendek ini. Dengan santai, Ggio duduk di kursinya dan mengamati gerakan tangan siswi itu, yang begitu cekatan dan terampil, melipat kertas warna-warni dengan rapi. Membentuk sebuah hasta karya yang menjadi buah dari kesabaran.

Bangau kertas.

Sebelah alis Ggio terangkat melihat hasil kerja keras siswi berambut dikepang seperti dirinya itu. Ia mengambil sebuah bangau dan mengamatinya dengan seksama.

"Hei,Fon-chan… Apa ini?" tanyanya.

JTAKK!

"Aww!" Ggio berseru kaget sambil memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja kena pukul. Ditatapnya pelaku pemukulan dengan tatapan protes.

"Apa-apan sih kau? Kenapa memukulku? Sakit tahu!" semburnya.

"Berapa kali aku harus bilang, jangan panggil aku Fon-chan!" Ggio balik disembur,"Soifon! Panggil aku Soifon, Ggio Vega!"

Ekspresi setengah kesal di wajah Ggio melebur. Berganti dengan seringaian saat ia menyadari bahwa sekarang giliran wajah imut dihadapannya itu yang kesal.

"Hehehe, maaf, maaf…" Ggio memamerkan cengiran riangnya, "Oke, sekarang aku ulangi pertanyaanku. Apa ini, Soifon?" ia kembali bersuara, kali ini dengan nada manis.

Soifon, gadis belia berambut pendek itu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada origami setengah jadi yang kali ini berwarna biru.

"Apa kau tidak bisa melihat bentuknya?"

"Bangau." jawab Ggio polos.

"Lalu kenapa kau bertanya? Bodoh!"

Ggio bersungut-sungut. Kejudesan sosok ini memang sering memicu perseteruan diantara mereka. Mungkin sikapnya yang tertutup dan tak mudah akrab itulah yang membuat orang-orang takut untuk mendekatinya. Yah, jujur saja. Soifon memiliki wajah yang masuk kriteria manis. Tubuhnya yang sekal dan berukuran 'imut' membuat gerakannya selalu lincah. Sayangnya, senyuman siswi bermata kelabu gelap itu jarang sekali muncul. Jika dia bersikap seperti Rukia Kuchiki yang ramah, Ggio yakin, akan banyak siswa yang berlomba untuk menjadi pacarnya. Karena dengan sikap yang seperti itu saja―yang dengan serius mengerjakan sesuatu―tak jarang Ggio menangkap basah beberapa orang teman sekelas sedang curi-curi pandang ke arahnya.

Penasaran? Mau tahu siapa?

Yah, sebut saja Findor, Tesla, dan Avirama. Ketiga nama itulah yang sering dipergoki Ggio sedang memandangi Soifon.

Reaksi Soifon?

Tentu saja cuek. Bahkan mungkin ia sama sekali tak tahu bahwa dirinya sedang dipandangi. Hanya ada dua orang yang menempati ruang di benak Soifon, dan Ggio mengenali mereka : Yoruichi Shihouin dan Byakuya Kuchiki.

Nama yang pertama tak masalah untuk Ggio. Satu, karena dia ber-_gender_ perempuan. Dua, karena orang itu sudah dianggap Soifon sebagai ibunya sendiri. Tapi, untuk nama yang satunya lagi?

Tanpa sadar ekspresi Ggio mengeras.

Byakuya Kuchiki, ia mengenal nama itu. Seorang putra tunggal dari klan Kuchiki yang kaya raya dan terkenal. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Shaolin Fon memendam sedikit 'rasa' pada sosok yang tak terjangkau itu? Sungguh sangat miris. Dan keadaan ini adalah sebuah kutukan di mata Ggio.

"Kenapa kau malah bengong di situ?"

Pertanyaan Soifon mengembalikan Ggio pada kenyataan. Pemilik mata keemasan itu kembali memainkan bangau kertas yang sudah terbentuk sempurna. Semuanya berjumlah lima buah. Dan kini tangan mungil itu sedang membentuk yang keenam.

"Untuk apa bangau-bangau ini?" tanya Ggio penasaran.

"Mau kuberikan pada Byakuya," jawab Soifon enteng, "dia akan dioperasi besok. Jadi aku harus menyelesaikan bangau-bangau ini nanti malam."

Ggio berjengit mendengar penjelasan Soifon. Dia tahu bahwa―meskipun berasal dari kasta yang berbeda―Byakuya dan Soifon telah berteman cukup baik. Dia juga tahu bahwa besok teman sekelasnya yang berambut panjang itu akan menjalani operasi pencangkokan ginjal. Ggio pun tahu bahwa Soifon hampir mendonorkan ginjalnya kalau saja keluarga Kuchiki tidak menolak mentah-mentah dengan alasan konyol―mempermasalahkan asal-usul dan latar belakang si pendonor. Namun yang saat ini tak dimengertinya adalah, untuk apa Soifon membuat bangau-bangau itu dengan dibatasi jangka waktu tertentu? Jangan-jangan….

"_Hei, Ggio-kun, apa kau pernah mendengar dongeng tentang seribu bangau kertas? Starrk pernah menceritakan padaku dongeng itu. Katanya, kalau kau bisa membuat seribu bangau dalam waktu empat puluh hari, maka satu permohonanmu akan terkabul."_

Tiba-tiba saja ucapan seorang gadis cilik terngiang kembali di pikiran Ggio. Anak perempuan berusia sekitar sepuluh tahun itu bernama Lilynette Gingerback, sepupu jauh Starrk Coyote, tetangganya. Ketika Lily―panggilan bocah itu―menceritakan dongeng tersebut, Ggio hanya bisa tertawa dan menanggapi dengan riang. Sesunguhnya Ggio tak percaya dongeng, tapi ia tak sampai hati menghancurkan keceriaan Lily saat mempromosikan salah satu dongeng favoritnya itu.

Dan sekarang? Soifon…

"Aneh,ya?" Soifon bersuara. Dia tengah membuat bangau yang kedelapan. Ggio sampai agak tersentak. Cepat sekali? Ataukah dirinya sendiri yang terlalu sibuk berpikir?

Ggio berdehem pelan, berusaha mengembalikan fokusnya pada apa yang ada dihadapannya.

"Dongeng bangau kertas,ya?" ia mencari kepastian.

Soifon mengangkat bahu. Gerakan tangannya berhenti ketika ia menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran kursi kayu yang menopang tubuh mungilnya.

"Iya," sahutnya singkat.

"Sudah dapat berapa?"

Sejenak Soifon tampak terkejut. Ia mengira bahwa Ggio akan meledeknya.

"Kau tidak meledekku?"

Kening Ggio berkerut, "Kenapa aku harus meledekmu? Kurang kerjaan sekali."

Ekspresi terkejut Soifon melemah. Seulas senyuman tipis yang samar muncul di sudut bibirnya.

"Kurang empat puluh satu."

"Hah? Lalu bagaimana kau bisa menyelesaikannya dalam waktu singkat?"

Wajah Soifon menunjukkan kesungguhan yang memikat. Ada keyakinan yang begitu besar dalam tiap kata yang kemudian diucapkannya.

"Bagaimanapun caranya, bangau-bangau ini harus selesai. Harus berjumlah seribu sebelum jam 12 malam."

* * *

Soifon adalah gadis yang berwatak dan kemauan keras. Sekali ia bilang akan mendaki gunung Fuji, maka akan dilakukannya apapun yang terjadi. Dan Soifon juga adalah tipe orang yang selalu menepati semua kata-katanya. Termasuk soal bangau-bangau itu.

Sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung, Ggio sering kali melihat Soifon mencuri-curi waktu demi melipat kertas. Waktu istirahat pun gadis berkepang itu bertahan di kelas demi bangau-bangau kertas yang menjadi tumpuan harapannya. Jujur saja, Ggio ingin sekali menemani Soifon. Tapi apa daya. Szayel Apporo Granz, terlanjur mengajaknya untuk ke laboratorium. Dan Ggio juga terlanjur meng'iya'kan.

Ketika Ggio kembali ke kelas dengan membawa roti keju yang sering dibeli Soifon, ia menemukan beberapa ekor bangau jatuh dan terserak di lantai. Sementara pembuatnya sedang terlelap dengan kepala bertumpu di atas meja, sama sekali tak terganggu dengan keramaian di koridor. Pantas beberapa waktu belakangan ini ia Sering sekali datang dengan wajah pucat dan tampak sangat lelah. Bangau-bangau ini pasti juga telah menyita waktu istirahatnya di malam hari.

Kelas masih sepi. Seluruh murid menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka bersama teman ataupun kekasih. Ggio dapat dengan bebas memandangi Soifon yang masih tertidur. Pemuda itu tersenyum mengamati tiap jengkal dari wajah itu. Tentang bagaimana ekspresi itu mengukirkan kedamaian disana. Tentang bagaimana helaian rambut sosok itu bergerak tertiup angin yang menelisik dari celah jendela. Ggio sangat menikmati semua pemandangan indah itu. Sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari kehadiran sosok lain yang sudah sejak lima menit yang lalu berdiri di ambang pintu―kedua tangan tenggelam di dalam saku celana panjang yang menjadi bagian dari seragam SMA Karakura.

"Kau tampak senang, Ggio,"

Tanpa harus menoleh, Ggio tahu siapa yang baru saja bicara. Tak ada lagi orang yang ia kenal yang memiliki suara sedatar itu.

"Mengintip itu bukan hal yang baik, apalagi jika dilakukan ujung tombak klan Schiffer sepertimu, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra Schiffer, sosok yang berdiri tegak itu tak bergeming. Ia menatap teman baiknya sesama 'penentang perbedaan' itu.

"Masih kau perjuangkan juga?" tegur Ulquiorra monoton.

Ggio tersenyum kecil dan membalikkan badan. Mata keemasannya bertemu dengan sepasang permata zamrud yang sedang menatapnya dingin.

"Sama seperti kau memperjuangkan Orihime, bukan?"

Ulquiorra tak langsung menyahut. Bola mata _emerald _indahnya tertutup sebentar, lalu terbuka lagi.

"Kau harus siap dengan semua konsekuensi yang mungkin akan menanti kita atas keputusan yang kita pilih." tuturnya bijak.

"Aku tahu, " Ggio membuang nafas yang sempat tertahan, "dan akan kulakukan. Memangnya kau saja yang berani melawan 'Schiffer' demi Putri Matahari, eh? Aku juga bisa memberontak dari 'Vega' demi Dewi Lebahku."tegasnya.

Sejenak Ulquiorra menatap punggung Ggio yang telah kembali mengamati Soifon. Ia tahu, bahwa sosok itu mengalami dilema yang sama sepertinya : jatuh cinta dalam keadaan yang salah.

Hei, bukankah cinta tak pernah salah? Bukankah cinta tak mengenal perbedaan? Bukankah cinta tak membutuhkan alasan?

"Aku tunggu wujud pemberontakanmu, Ggio Vega." Ulquiorra berkata Sambil beranjak pergi. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari kelas itu, masih sempat didengarnya Ggio menyahut,

"Jangan menantangku, Ulquiorra Schiffer!"

Sunyi kembali hadir ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Ggio masih asyik berdiri diam, sampai kemudian sosok yang sedang diamati menggeliat dan akhirnya terbangun. Sepasang mata kelabunya tampak kaget.

"Ggio?"

Ggio tersenyum, "Ya, aku! Kenapa?"

"T-tidak apa-apa." Soifon beralih. Ketika ia melihat kondisi mejanya berantakan―dengan beberapa ekor burung bangau hasil kerja kerasnya berserakan―gadis mungil itu menjerit tertahan.

"Argh! Bangauku!" dan mulai memunguti origami yang berjatuhan itu dengan gerakan kacau. Seolah lipatan kertas itu adalah benda paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Tak boleh hilang―tak boleh kurang.

Tawa Ggio pun berhamburan tak terkendali. Melihat sikap Soifon itu,ia merasa geli sendiri. Tak semua orang bisa melihat sisi lain dari seorang Shaolin Fon, jika tak berada di posisinya seperti sekarang. Dan mengingat hanya ia yang tahu sisi ceroboh itu, Ggio sangat senang. Ia semakin tak mau berbagi posisi ini dengan siapa pun. Ya, termasuk dengan Byakuya Kuchiki.

_Ah, sial! Kenapa orang itu bisa muncul seenaknya, sih? _Bahkan disaat hanya ada mereka berdua dalam satu ruangan._ Menyebalkan!_

Seluruh bangau yang terjatuh kini telah terkumpul dalam genggaman tangan mungil Soifon. Dan sebelum gadis berambut pendek itu bergerak lebih leluasa, Ggio telah mengambil-alih genggaman mungil itu―membawanya mendekat ke wajahnya. Soifon tampak terkejut. Sepasang mata kelabu gelapnya melebar.

"Kau sangat menyayangi Byakuya Kuchiki,ya? Sampai kau rela membuang-buang waktumu untuk membuat bangau-bangau ini,"

"Apa maksudmu?" Soifon mencoba melepaskan tangannya, tapi genggaman Ggio justru semakin erat. Kuat, tapi tidak menyakiti.

"Apa dia bisa memperjuangkanmu? Apa dia bisa meruntuhkan perbedaan diantara kalian? Kalian sama-sama memahami posisi kalian, kan?"

Kata-kata itu, sama sekali tak cocok diucapkan oleh seorang pelajar SMA. Kata-kata itu menyiratkan dilema yang sangat berbelit. Terasa cukup menyakitkan, terlebih bagi Soifon yang terlibat langsung. Dia sangat mengerti apa yang dimaksud Ggio dengan kata 'perbedaan' dan 'posisi'.

Sesuatu yang sangat membuatnya jengah. Kenyataan yang membuatnya teriris. Lagi-lagi keadaan membenturkan perasaannya pada sudut mati tanpa jalan keluar. Soifon sadar, ia tahu siapa dirinya.

"Lepaskan, Ggio!"

"Tidak mau."

"Kubilang lepaskan!"

"Dan kubilang, aku tidak mau."

"Cepat lepaskan, kalau tidak―"

"Kau akan marah?" Ggio menyodorkan kepalanya, mendekat ke wajah Soifon, memaksa si pemilik wajah menarik mundur kepalanya ke belakang.

Ggio berseringai aneh.

"Aku tidak yakin kau bisa marah padaku,"ucapnya pelan,"karena seberapa keras pun kau pergi dariku, aku akan bisa menarikmu kembali."

Bertepatan dengan suksesnya rangkaian kata-kata itu meluncur, Ggio melepaskan genggaman tangan Soifon―menyebabkan bangau-bangau yang berhasil dihimpun kembali jatuh berhamburan.

Ggio telah menghilang di balik pintu kelas. sementara Soifon justru terpaku. Seperti ada sihir ―yang membekukan tubuhnya―terkirim bersamaan dengan kata-kata itu.

Tidak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkin.

Apakah Ggio, baru saja, secara implisit, menegaskan bahwa mereka…terikat?

* * *

Pukul 12 malam, lebih lima menit.

Dengan jaket putih yang cukup menghalangi dingin malam, Ggio Vega melompati jendela kamar dan juga pagar rumah besarnya. Ia membawa kakinya berlari melintasi jalanan sepi yang tergenang oleh hujan. Baru beberapa saat yang lalu curahan air dari langit benar-benar berhenti. Bahkan rinainya masih terasa membasahi kulit.

Ggio terus berlari. Tujuannya jelas, ke sebuah apartemen mungil yang dihuni oleh sosok yang juga mungil. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai disana―apalagi dengan kecepatan lari Ggio yang seperti pesawat jet. Oh, oke. Mungkin sedikit berlebihan. Tidak sampai secepat itu.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, Ggio langsung menghambur masuk. Seperti dugaannya, pintu utama tak terkunci. Segera ia temukan sesosok tubuh meringkuk di depan meja berkaki rendah―dengan seplastik besar origami warna-warni berbentuk bangau. Sosok itu sedang menangis. Tersendat sambil menatap ke arah plastik besar tempat seribu harapannya berkumpul. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Ggio segera memeluknya. Mendekap tubuh kecil yang terasa dingin.

"Tenanglah, Soifon, tenang," ia membujuk, "Aku disini." lanjutnya berbisik.

Diantara tangisan yang tersendat, suara lirih itu terdengar.

"A-aku gagal, Ggio… ba-bangaunya kurang satu… aku gagal…"

Hati Ggio terasa teriris. Didorongnya tubuh kurus yang semula didekapnya. Ia menatap mata yang memerah dengan linangan air mata, mencari sudut pandang yang lebih sempurna terhadap wajah itu.

"Harapanku… pasti tak akan terkabul…"

"Memang apa harapanmu?"

"Aku ingin operasi Byakuya berhasil, dan… dia cepat sadar…"

"Sudah terkabul."

Tatapan heran Soifon dibalas dengan senyuman manis pemuda itu. Sebelah tangannya merogoh saku jaketnya dan menarik keluar sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang dari dalam sana. Kemudian ia menunjukkan sebaris pesan singkat dari Ulquiorra yang diterimanya sepuluh menit yang lalu.

_Operasi Byakuya Kuchiki berhasil. Rivalmu masih hidup._

Soifon tampak terkejut menatap layar ponsel Ggio, padahal ia tak membaca kalimat kedua yang―dengan sengaja―telah ditutupi Ggio dengan jarinya. Mata hitam Soifon menatap Ggio dengan binar harapan yang kembali bersinar. Ggio mengangguk yakin. Serta merta lengan kecil Soifon langsung terulur dan balik memeluk Ggio. Air mata bahagia kembali mengalir di wajahnya. Di benaknya mulai muncul pertanyaan, apakah dongeng deribu bangau kertas itu bohong? Bangau yang ia buat kurang satu, tapi kenapa...

Soifon cepat-cepat menyingkirkan semua pertanyaan aneh yang sempat hinggap. Baginya yang terpenting adalah Byakuya selamat. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan dongeng itu. Mendengar kabar tentang Byakuya saja sudah cukup menggembirakan. Ia tidak membutuhkan apa-apa lagi.

Perlahan, Ggio mengusap punggung Soifon. Ia telah merasa bahagia mendengar bibir gadis itu mengucapkan syukur berulang kali. Ia tetap merasa senang, sekalipun ucapan syukur itu bukan untuknya.

* * *

Mereka adalah sekelompok remaja yang rela mengorbankan apapun demi cinta. Mereka adalah sepasang makhluk yang sanggup memilih keputusan nekat demi mencapai tujuan, dan masih didasari cinta. Memporak-porandakan tembok pemisah berlandaskan perbedaan yang sangat konyol. Klan. Keluarga besar. Nama keluarga. Jabatan. Kekuasan. Kekayaan. Semuanya omong kosong!

Ya, cinta.

Sebuah kata―lima huruf―yang memiliki berjuta makna, ribuan arti. Sehingga membuat seorang pangeran yang dingin meninggalkan istana demi seorang rakyat jelata yang ceria, Ulquiorra Schiffer dan Orihime Inoue. Atau menyebabkan putra mahkota dan putri raja dari dua kerajaan yang saling bermusuhan berakhir dengan romantisme diantara keduanya, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques dan Neliel Tu Oderschvank. Jika masih kurang, bisa juga menilik kisah serupa dari seorang bidadari yang pergi dari khayangan dan hidup bersama seorang pemuda desa, Yoruichi Shihouin dan KisukeUrahara.

Mereka adalah orang-orang yang meninggalkan nama besar demi orang terkasih. Mereka tak gentar menghadapi cerca dari keluarga masing-masing demi kepercayaan pada orang yang telah dipilih menjadi pendamping. Pihak pemenang yang menempuh berbagai pengorbanan demi mencapai tujuan.

Dan Ggio ingin menjadi bagian dari mereka. Dengan mengajak Shaolin Fon turut serta, tentu saja.

Sudah dua hari sejak operasi pencangkokan ginjal Byakuya Kuchiki dilaksanakan. Siang itu, Ggio mengantarkan Soifon ke rumah sakit Kurosaki, sebuah rumah sakit besar yang pemiliknya, Isshin serta Masaki Kurosaki, telah menjadi besan keluarga Kuchiki sejak anak-anak mereka ditunangkan―Ichigo Kurosaki dan Rukia Kuchiki. Akan sulit bagi Soifon untuk masuk karena Ginrei Kuchiki, ayah dari Byakuya, telah mengenali wajahnya. Dia adalah orang yang paling bersikeras ―bahwa tak boleh ada satu pun debu yang menempel di guci yang terbuat dari Kristal. Sungguh arogan.

"Konnichiwa, Vega-san." seorang klan Kuchiki menyapa ramah pada Ggio―tapi memandang rendah ke arah Soifon―ketika mereka berpapasan di elevator. Ruang rawat Byakuya ada dilantai enam.

Ggio tersenyum sinis. Ia hanya menundukkan kepala sekilas, lantas menarik Soifon menyusuri lorong rumah sakit, sesaat setelah keduanya keluar dari elevator tersebut.

"Tunggu, Ggio! Pelan sedikit jalannya." Soifon protes. Tangannya yang menggenggam tas karton cukup besar terayun-ayun saat Ggio menariknya.

"Aku muak pada mereka." jawab Ggio singkat.

"Hei!" Soifon hendak protes lagi, namun suaranya tertahan ketika melihat ekspresi di wajah Ggio. Ekspresi kekecewaan yang sangat besar. Juga kebencian yang tersamarkan. Apakah yang membuat teman baiknya itu kecewa? Orang-orang tadi? Atas dasar apa Ggio kecewa pada mereka? Karena telah memandang Soifon remeh? Kenapa?

Tanpa alasan pasti, tiba-tiba saja wajah Soifon memanas. Dia yakin, semburat merah kini telah menghiasi wajahnya ketika pemikiran itu―pemikiran bahwa Ggio membelanya―terlintas. Soifon pun memalingkan wajah. Suatu prilaku yang membuat Ggio heran.

"Kenapa kau?" tegur Ggio.

"Tidak apa-apa." sergah Soifon, masih tak berani menatap pemuda yang sedang menariknya itu.

Ggio hendak berkata lagi ketika pintu kamar rawat Byakuya mulai nampak. Ia menyimpan suaranya di pangkal lama kemudian, mereka segera berdiri di depan pintu putih yang dijaga oleh dua orang _bodyguard_ . Ggio kenal mereka : Yammy Riyalgo dan Omaeda Marechiyo.

"Konnichiwa, Ggio Vega-san" kedua pria bertubuh besar itu menunduk hormat pada Ggio.

Ggio mengangguk, "Byakuya sudah bisa dijenguk, kan?"

"Hai," Omaeda mengangkat kepalanya, "Ulquiorra Schiffer-san juga baru saja pulang, bersama dengan perempuan itu."

"Orihime Inoue," Ggio berucap tajam. Sepasang matanya berkilat ketika Omaeda mengucapkan kata 'perempuan itu'. Soifon bahkan sempat terkejut dengan sikap Ggio. Belum pernah ia mendengar nada sedingin itu darinya.

"Orang yang kau panggil dengan 'perempuan itu' punya nama, Omaeda-san," Ggio tak mengurangi intensitas ketajaman suaranya, "Dan lagi, dia adalah kekasih Ulquiorra. Bagaimana menurutmu, jika persoalan ini kuceritakan padanya?"

Dengan tergesa, Omaeda kembali menunduk. Sementara Yammy terdiam di sebelahnya. Mereka telah mengenal pemuda ini. Oh, mungkin lebih tepatnya telah mengenal keluarga pemuda ini yang merupakan sahabat karib keluarga Kuchiki―majikan mereka.

"H-hontou ni gomenasai, Ggio-san. Tidak akan terulang lagi."

Soifon kembali melirik Ggio. Ada senyum aneh―seperti seringai puas―di wajah pemuda bermata emas itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku masuk."

Ggio kembali melangkah. Ia meraih _handle_ pintu kamar VVIP itu, masih dengan memegang tangan Soifon. Namun tanpa diduga, tangan besar Yammy meraih lengan Soifon― yang mengekor di belakang Ggio―dan menahannya.

"Maaf, anda tidak boleh masuk,Nona," ucap pria berambut setengah botak itu.

Soifon setengah meringis. Bukan karena manja, melainkan karena genggaman tangan besar Yammy yang bertenaga cukup menimbulkan rasa nyeri di lengan atasnya.

"Ginrei-sama memerintahkan kami untuk―"

"Lepaskan tanganmu darinya!"

Sebuah suara yang dingin dan mengancam terdengar. Sepasang mata keemasan pemiliknya berpendar dalam kilat kemarahan dan kebencian. Sejenak Yammy menatap mata itu tanpa takut. Tapi makin lama ditatap, makin menipis nyalinya. Mata itu, benar-benar seperti mata predator. Jika tatapan bisa membunuh, Yammy pasti sekarang sudah mati.

"Lepaskan!" Ggio kembali berucap, dengan suara yang semakin ditekan.

Dengan agak ragu, Yammy melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Soifon. Terpaksa ia tak menaati perintah Ginrei Kuchiki, majikan yang telah membayarnya.

Ggio menarik tubuh mungil Soifon mendekat ke arahnya, setengah memeluknya. Dia menatap kedua pengawal itu dengan tatapan setajam belati.

"Berani kalian menyentuhnya seujung rambut saja, kubunuh kalian!"

Ggio Vega memang hanya remaja SMA berusia 17 tahun. Tapi keseriusan dalam setiap kata yang ia ucapkan membuat Yammy dan Omaeda bungkam.

Pintu ruang rawat terbuka. Soifon telah mempersiapkan senyum termanisnya untuk Byakuya. Namun lagi-lagi, rencana manusia tak selalu sejalan dengan keinginan. Ada satu faktor lain yang kadang kala mampu mengubah segalanya―takdir!

Termasuk saat ini.

Tunas senyuman yang telah dipersiapkan Soifon layu sebelum sempat berkembang. Pemandangan dihadapannya sangat menyesakkan, berapa kali pun ia berusaha untuk menyadari posisinya yang―tentu saja―tak sederajat dengan seorang Byakuya Kuchiki. Tapi melihat pemuda tampan berambut panjang itu tertawa lepas bersama seorang gadis, yang tentu saja bukan dirinya, membuat Soifon teriris. Byakuya tampak bahagia. Sosok yang menempati tempat tersendiri di hatinya itu tak pernah tertawa selepas itu jika sedang bersama Soifon.

"Eh, Soifon?Ggio?" akhirnya putra kesayangan Ginrei Kuchiki itu menyadari kehadiran Ggio dan Soifon. "Kenapa hanya diam disitu? Ayo kemari!"

Soifon tersenyum tipis, sementara Ggio hanya mengangkat tangan pada Byakuya. Perlahan, Soifon melangkah ke sisi tempat tidur Byakuya.

"Bagaimana kondisimu, Byakuya?" tanya Soifon.

"Semakin baik. Dari kemarin aku menunggumu, kukira kau sudah lupa padaku."

Soifon tersenyum lagi. Ia menatap sekilas ke arah gadis muda yang menemani Byakuya. Dan seperti menyadari arti tatapan itu, Byakuya pun bersuara.

"Oh ya, kenalkan, ini Hisana Ukitake. Dia putri bungsu dari Juushiro dan Retsu Ukitake."

Ggio berdecah kesal. Keluarga Ukitake, lagi-lagi golongan kelas tinggi. Ggio bosan mendengarnya. Tak adakah tempat disekitarnya yang sedikit saja membiarkan ia merasakan 'kesetaraan'?

"Dia kekasihku."

Ucapan Byakuya membuat Ggio tersentak. Fokusnya langsung tertuju pada sosok mungil yang terdiam sambil tersenyum. Berusaha tersenyum. Senyuman palsu. Ggio tahu, sosok itu ingin menangis. Dan ia bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya tangisan yang ditahan.

"Oh, begitu," kata Soifon menanggapi. Ia berusaha bersikap seceria mungkin. Ditatapnya perempuan berambut hitam yang mirip dengan Rukia itu sambil berujar pelan, "Semoga hubungan kalian awet ya, Hisana-sama."

Ketika Soifon mengucapkan '-sama' sambil menundukkan kepala, Ggio tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Segera dihampirinya perempuan berkepang itu, dan ditatapnya Byakuya yang berbaring diranjang.

"Byakuya, aku masih ada perlu dengan Soifon. Semoga kau cepat sembuh,ya."

"Eh? Cepat sekali? Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Byakuya bingung.

Ggio berseringai, "Kami kan baik hati, mau memberimu dan pacarmu itu waktu untuk berduaan," ledeknya.

Hisana langsung tersipu malu, sementara Byakuya hanya tertawa kecil. Setelah sedikit berbas- basi yang kian membusuk, Ggio kembali menarik Soifon bersamanya. Ia bahkan tak menggubris Yammy dan Omaeda yang menyambutnya di luar. Fokus utama pemilik rambut hitam berkepang itu tertuju pada sosok yang masih ditariknya. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa sosok mungil ini mulai terisak.

* * *

Langit cerah tadi pagi tergeser awan gelap. Angin berhembus cukup keras, menjadi pertanda bahwa sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Hujan deras. Dari kepekatan mendung yang mulai merayap di langit, kemungkinan hujan akan turun cukup lama.

Ggio dan Soifon berjalan dalam diam. Sekarang ini Ggio sedang mengantar Soifon pulang, setelah mereka menghabiskan waktu cukup lama di taman Karakura―yang juga dengan saling berdiam.

"Soifon," panggil Ggio seraya mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan mungil yang sedikit gemetar, "menangislah…"

Kilat menghantarkan sinar terang diantara keremangan. Suara gemuruh yang menyusul terdengar bersamaan dengan isakan kecil dari bibir mungil Soifon. Langkah Ggio terhenti. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, sehingga mereka berhadapan. Telapak tangan Soifon menutupi wajahnya yang dibasahi air mata. Sementara tangan Ggio melingkar dibahunya, mmbawanya mendekat untuk dipeluk.

Tangan kiri Soifon, yang semula terkulai di sisi tubuhnya, bergerak perlahan. Menyentuh punggung Ggio yang hangat, lalu mencengkeram seragam pemuda itu erat-erat. Hujan mulai turun. Tanpa permulaan berupa rintik-rintik kecil. Langit dengan tiba-tiba menumpahkan air yang begitu banyak. Deru suara tetesan menghujam tanah menyamarkan jeritan Soifon. Semakin deras hujan turun, semakin keras tangisannya, semakin Ggio mendekapnya dengan kuat.

Byakuya Kuchiki, seorang pangeran dari kerajaan Kuchiki. Pemuda tampan bersenyum manis, telah menghancurkan perasaan Shaolin Fon hingga remuk berkeping-keping. Cinta terpendam yang dibalas dengan kebahagiaan sepihak. Sementara tak jauh dari tempat perempuan bermata kelabu gelap itu menatap penuh harap ke arah sang pangeran Kuchiki, ada pangeran dari kerajaan Vega yang sudah sejak lama mengamatinya. Berniat untuk menjadikannya permaisuri.

Dan nasib seribu bangau kertas―kurang sebuah―yang semula akan diberikan kepada Byakuya Kuchiki, yang dibuat dengan penuh harapan serta kesabaran, berakhir dengan sangat tragis. Mereka meramaikan aliran sungai Karakura yang agak meluap lantaran hujan deras. Mengapung, timbul tenggelam membiaskan warna-warni mereka diantara percikan hujan. Hanyut, terombang-ambing oleh jeram sungai. Sama seperti perasaan pembuatnya yang saat ini berantakan tak keruan.

* * *

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques mengernyitkan alis ketika melihat Ggio datang bersama dengan Ulquiorra ke apartemen mewahnya. Beberapa kali ia mengucek mata ketika siluet tubuh―yang lebih pendek darinya―itu tetap tak berubah. Kenyataan, bukan ilusi. Lebam dan biru di wajah itu pun tampak begitu jelas.

"Astaga? Ggio? Kamu kenapa? Kok bisa babak belur begitu? Berantem lagi, ya?"

Pertanyaan beruntun yang dilontarkan Neliel hanya dibalas dengan seringaian kecil. Sebagai teman 'seperjuangan', Ggio dan Grimmjow memiliki satu kesamaan yang khas : sama-sama senang berseringai.

"Cuma luka kecil, Nel." jawab Ggio.

Perempuan berambut hijau itu menggeleng perlahan, berusaha memahami prilaku alami dari kebanyakan anak laki-laki yang senang berkelahi.

"Akan kuambilkan handuk dan es. Berbaringlah dulu," Neliel segera berlalu. Ia tampak sangat akrab dengan setiap jengkal celah di apartemen itu.

Ggio berbaring di sofa besar berwarna biru kehijauan. Masih teringat jelas amarah ayahnya beberapa saat yang lalu, sebelum akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Ulquiorra ketika sedang melarikan diri. Masih teringat jelas semua pukulan yang harus ia terima lantaran mencoba melintasi batas yang terbentang. Terlebih, ia masih ingat semua ucapan ayahnya yang mengungkit soal perbedaan. Membuat Ggio kesal, semakin ingin memberontak, semakin ingin memeberi bukti bahwa ia pasti bisa meleburkan perbedaan itu. Dia, Ulquiorra, dan Grimmjow telah bersahabat sejak kecil―persahabatan yang tadinya terjalin atas dasar prestise semata, namun berubah arti seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Seiring dengan kesadaran mereka bahwa mereka sedang memperjuangkan hal yang sama : cinta.

Berlebihan? Memang begitulah. Tapi entah kenapa ketiga orang itu tak menilainya demikian.

"Perbuatan siapa itu?" tanya Grimmjow penasaran.

"Ayahnya." Ulquiorra mengambil-alih jawaban, sementara Ggio sibuk meringis, merasakan nyeri di sudut bibirnya yang―tampaknya―pecah.

"Kau ketahuan?" Grimmjow mulai tersenyum aneh, meledek.

Ggio mendesah berat, "Mata-mata ayah melihatku memeluk Soifon di taman Karakura."

Tawa Grimmjow meledak, menyebabkan Ulquiorra menatap pemuda berambut biru itu dengan _death glare _terbaiknya.

"Makanya, lain kali kalau mau lebih aman, _chek-in _saja ke hotel sekalian." ejek Grimmjow.

"Sial!" Ggio melempar bantal sofa ke wajah sahabatnya itu, dan mendarat dengan tepat.

Ulquiorra beralih, menatap Ggio serius. Dia memang selalu serius.

"Sudah kau pikirkan baik-baik apa keputusanmu?"

Ggio tak segera menjawab pertanyaan Ulquiorra. Pemuda berambut hitam itu justru bersenandung menyanyikan sebait lirik lagu―dengan sedikit peubahan kata―sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for her, over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or i won't life to see another day, I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like her is impossible to find_

_She is impossible to find…"_

Ulquiorra mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat tingkah Ggio itu. Sementara Grimmjow hanya tertawa lebih keras. Keunikan inilah yang membuatnya berani bertaruh, bahwa target bernama Shaolin Fon itu pasti akan jatuh ke tangan sahabatnya. Pasti!

* * *

"Yoruichi-sama, aku pulang dulu. Terima kasih atas makan malamnya."

"Ya, sama-sama. Sering-seringlah datang kesini, Soifon."

"Pasti. Honto ni arigatou."

Wanita berambut ungu panjang itu melambaikan tangan pada sosok remaja yang baru saja meninggalkan rumahnya. Dia adalah Yoruichi Shihouin, seorang model tenar yang meninggalkan dunia hiburan dan menjadi seorang istri dari guru sekolah dasar, Kisuke Urahara. Dia meninggalkan dunia gemerlapnya dan hidup sederhana di rumah mungil yang penuh dengan cinta juga kesederhanaan.

Seorang pria berambut pirang muncul dari dalam rumah dengan celemek berwarna abu-abu sebagai teman mencuci piring.

"Apa tidak apa-apa Soifon-chan pulang sendiri?"

"Jangan khawatir,Kisuke. Dia itu pemegang ban hitam taekwondo di SMA Karakura."

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Soal Byakuya Kuchiki?" Yoruichi tertawa kecil. Ia masih ingat semua cerita yang mengalir dari bibit Soifon. Sebuah alasan yang cukup kuat bagi gadis berkepang itu untuk datang ke rumahnya.

Berbagi.

Karena gadis itu telah menganggapnya sebagai ibu, sama seperti ia yang menganggapnya sebagai anak.

"Cinta mereka memang terkesan seperti cinta monyet khas anak-anak sekolah. Tapi aku merasakan adanya sedikit perbedaan pada anak bernama Ggio yang sering diceritakan Soifon."

"Apa 'mereka' akan seperti kita?" Kisuke masih menatap jalan kecil yang baru saja dilalui Soifon, lalu beralih pada istrinya yang masih berdiri disebelahnya.

Senyuman di wajah cantik Yoruichi terkembang.

"Biarkan mereka yang menentukan, Kisuke."

Sepasang suami istri itu saling melempar senyum penuh arti, yang hanya mereka yang tahu maknanya. Sambil berangkulan, keduanya berbalik dan masuk ke rumah mereka yang dipenuhi kebahagiaan.

Perbedaan, bukankah ada untuk dipahami?

* * *

Langkah Soifon tertahan ketika dia melihat siluet yang sangat famiiar berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Dengan jaket hitam bergaris putih membungkus tubuh ramping itu. Soifon tahu bahwa jaket yang sedang dipakai pemuda berkepang itu adalah pemberiannya ketika teman sekelasnya itu berulang tahun beberapa bulan yang lalu. Gadis bertubuh pendek itu tak menyangka bahwa benda itu masih ada―kado murahan yang kalah jauh jika dibandingkan dengan hadiah lain yang pasti jauh lebih mahal―bahkan sedang dipakai. Sebersit perasaan senang terbit di hati Soifon. Tapi saat mata kelabunya mendapati lebam-lebam di wajah yang sedang tersenyum kecil itu, Soifon terperangah. Serta merta ia berlari menghampiri sosok itu dan memegang wajahnya, mengamati sambil membentak.

"Baka! Pasti berkelahi lagi! Apa kau belum puas menyakiti tubuhmu sendiri, Ggio Vega?"

Ggio, sosok yang masih diam saja wajahnya diinspeksi itu menyeringai kecil. Ia masih mogok bicara, termasuk saat Soifon mendorongnya masuk ke dalam rumah. Ggio duduk di lantai yang dilapisi karpet merah, sementara Soifon masih mengomel sambil mencari kotak P3K yang selalu disimpannya.

"Kau itu, kenapa sih selalu berkelahi?" Soifon datang dengan membawa kain lembut yang sudah dibasahi air es, "Ggio Vega bukan petinju, kau tahu?" ia mulai menyeka luka di wajah yang penuh lebam itu.

Ggio tersenyum, "Tak masalah, yang penting aku bisa mendapatkan perhatianmu." ia memamerkan cengirannya.

"Orang aneh," cibir Soifon.

Keduanya terdiam. Hanya suara detak jam dinding yang terdengar. Mata keemasan Ggio menatap sosok dihadapannya yang masih sibuk merawat luka-lukanya.

"Hei,Soifon," panggil Ggio.

"Apa?" sahut Soifon tanpa menatap balik lawan bicaranya.

"Kau sudah terbiasa hidup dalam tekanan, bukan?"

Tak ada sahutan.

"Dan kulihat sejauh ini kau baik-baik saja."

Masih tak ada sahutan.

"Perbedaan ada untuk dihargai. Orang-orang yang hidup dengan berpegang pada garis yang mempertegas perbedaan adalah orang yang picik."

Hening. Soifon sebenarnya tak ingin membicarakan topik yang satu ini. Tapi ia hanya mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat dan membiarkan Ggio berbicara. Setidaknya itulah yang ia lakukan, sampai kemudian tangan besar Ggio tiba-tiba menangkap pergelangan tangan Soifon, membuat gadis mungil berambut pendek itu menatap ke arah mata keemasan yang sedang memandangnya dalam.

"Jadilah milikku, Shaolin Fon!" Ggio berucap serius. Tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi terkejut yang terlukis di wajah Soifon, ia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ggio, akan menghancurkan tembok perbedaan yang tak bisa dilewati Byakuya Kuchiki, hanya untukmu."

Detik berikutnya berlalu dengan begitu cepat. Tubuh mungil itu kini telah berada dalam dekapan erat pemuda yang baru saja menyatakan cinta. Bibir tipisnya tak dapat mengucapkan penolakan karena bibir pemuda itu telah mengunci semua kata dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Tak ada lagi jurang pemisah. Tak ada lagi perbedaan. Karena jarak yang membatasi mereka telah melebur, seperti logam yang luluh lantak oleh api. Seperti bongkahan es yang mencair oleh hangatnya sinar matahari.

Beberapa detik berlalu. Ggio melepaskan bibir Soifon yang telah dijatuhi klaim sebagai miliknya. Ia menyeringai kecil melihat wajah merah matang perempuan yang masih dipeluknya itu. Perlahan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Soifon dan berbisik―memperjelas warna merah yang membuat seorang Soifon menjadi tampak jauh lebih cantik di mata Ggio.

"Perbedaan di antara kita, tak akan pernah membuatku menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu, Fon-chan."

* * *

Salah satu kamar di kediaman Vega masih tampak porak poranda, seperti baru saja disapu angin topan yang dahsyat. Lokasi pertengkaran antara ayah dan anak―yang berakhir dengan pemukulan oleh sang ayah, dan anaknya kabur dari rumah―itu belum ada yang merapikan. Isi lemari berhamburan, tempat tidur berantakan, pajangan-pajangan terserak, serta masih banyak benda aneh lain yang tersebar merata di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Intinya, kamar itu jauh dari kata 'nyaman' untuk ditempati.

Namun di antara kesemrawutan yang tampak, sebuah benda kecil―yang mungkin luput dari pandangan lantaran tertutup benda lain―teronggok di sudut meja, dekat jendela. Benda berwarna kuning keemasan itu berbentuk origami bangau kertas. Dan di dalam kertas yang telah dilipat sedemikian rupa, telah tertulis sebuah kalimat pendek. Imbas dari sebuah keinginan kuat. Hasrat yang agak egois hingga menghasilkan tekad yang besar.

Ya, sebuah tulisan singkat, tulisan tangan pembuatnya yang sarat dengan harapan.

'Shaolin Fon hanya milik Ggio Vega'

* * *

Sepuluh tahun kemudian…

"Chika Jeagerjaques! Astaga! Berhenti berlari, Nak! Apa kamu tidak dengar okaa-san, sayang? Kamu bisa jatuh," seorang wanita berambut hijau toska berseru riuh rendah. Mata hazelnya menatap khawatir pada seorang anak kecil yang sedang berlari. Anak perempuan berusia sekitar lima tahun itu tak henti-hentinya bergerak ke sana ke mari dengan gerakan lincah. Rambut biru kehijauannya yang pendek jatuh lurus sebatas bahu. Anak itu melompat dan tiba-tiba melakukan gerakan salto. Ibunya hanya bisa memekik tertahan, pasrah pada tingkah hiper-aktif putri pertamanya itu.

Seorang pria berambut biru langit hanya tertawa, menatap anak kecil itu dengan senang. Sementara istrinya yang berada di sebelahnya hanya cemberut melihat sikap suaminya yang sama sekali tidak tampak khawatir.

"Dia sepertimu, Grimm, " ucap wanita berambut hijau itu, "benar-benar sepertimu yang tak bisa diam."

"Jelas saja, dia kan anakku!" tegas pria berambut biru itu dengan bangga. Dia merangkul istrinya yang masih sesekali berteriak pada anak mereka.

"Aduh, Chika, kenapa dia tidak bisa duduk manis seperti Kaito?" keluhnya pelan.

"Hei, kalau kau mau dia kalem, menikah saja dengan Ulquiorra, jangan denganku."

Wanita berambut hijau toska itu langsung menyikut suaminya yang sedang terbahak-bahak. Meskipun cibiran masih dilontarkannya, tapi senyuman kecil tetap tak bisa luput dari wajah cantiknya yang memancarkan kebahagiaan.

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari sepasang suami istri Jeagerjaques―yang sedang mengamati kehiper-aktifan anak mereka―sepasang suami istri lain tengah duduk mendampingi putra mereka yang sibuk dengan buku ditangannya. Wanita berambut orange itu bersandar di pundak pria berambut hitam. Ia tersenyum, mengisyaratkan pada dunia bahwa ia merasa sangat bahagia. Keduanya terdiam menikmati kebersamaan dalam keluarga kecil mereka.

"Ulquiorra," wanita bermata kelabu itu memanggil nama suaminya dengan suara mesra.

"Hn," dan si suami hanya menyahut singkat, membuat wanita itu tertawa kecil. Putra mereka ―yang berambut hitam dan bermata abu-abu―sempat melirik ke arah orang tuanya sejenak, kemudian kembali berkutat dengan kesibukannya sendiri. Anak jenius, lebih memilh untuk membaca buku dari pada bermanja pada ayah ibunya.

"Kamu tidak seru, Ulqui, " kata wanita berambut panjang itu setengah protes, "aku sudah memanggilmu dengan mesra begitu, tapi tanggapanmu hanya seperti itu?"

Pria berkulit pucat itu menoleh, menatap istrinya dengan tatapan yang mampu membuat siapa pun gemetar―tajam.

"Kau mau aku menjawab apa?" tanyanya lugas.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu santai, sedikit saja. Seperti Grimmjow,"

"Kenapa kau tidak menikah dengannya jika ingin punya suami yang santai?"

"Aih, Ulqui-chan cemburu. Manisnyaaa…. hahahaha…"

Pria bermata _emerald_ itu hanya menghela nafas. Dia menggenggam tangan istrinya dengan lembut, masih tak mengatakan apa-apa. Si wanita yang tangannya digenggam pun hanya tersenyum kecil. Suaminya memang pendiam. Tapi ia tak membutuhkan kata-kata dari pria yang―ia tahu―sangat mencintainya itu. Karena semua pengorbanan yang telah mereka lalui untuk membentuk keluarga bahagia seperti sekarang, tak akan pernah cukup untuk dituangkan dalam ratusan―bahkan―ribuan kata-kata.

Pengorbanan untuk melampaui batas yang menjulang tinggi. Cacian dan makian dari pihak yang menduduki langit. Atau tekanan bagi pihak yang terkapar di bumi. Semua itu tak mungkin terbayarkan dengan jutaan kata-kata. Tidak akan pernah mungkin.

Hal itulah yang juga tengah dirasakan sepasang suami istri yang sama-sama memiliki kepangan di rambut mereka. Mereka berada di sudut taman, tak jauh dari dua pasang suami istri yang merupakan sahabat mereka. Wanita berambut pendek itu tengah menggendong seorang bayi berusia sekitar delapan bulan. Sedangkan pria yang menjadi suaminya mendampingi dengan setia. Sepasang mata abu-abu gelap dan sepasang mata keemasan menatap makhluk mungil yang tengah tertidur dengan lelap. Keduanya tersenyum.

"Ayumi Vega, mirip sekali denganmu, Ggio," wanita itu berkata dengan suara pelan, takut membangunkan anaknya. Tapi suara itu cukup keras untuk didengar suaminya karena mereka sedang duduk berdekatan.

"Tapi dia mewarisi mata kelabu milikmu, Fon-chan."

"Ugh, berapa kali harus kubilang, jangan―"

"Panggil aku dengan nama itu." pria bermata keemasan itu menyelak kata-kata istrinya. Ia menyeringai kecil dan menatap wanita di sebelahnya dengan tatapan tanpa dosa.

"Tapi kau manis sekali dengan nama itu," ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga wanita itu, lalu berbisik lirih, "Fon-chan."

"Haah, aku bukan Soifon sepuluh tahun yang lalu, yang langsung ber-_blushing_ ria jika kau goda seperti itu."

Tawa lepas terdengar dari pria berambut hitam itu. Dia mencium kening putrinya yang berada dalam gendongan dengan lembut.

"Takkan pernah ada momen seperti ini jika kau menolakku waktu itu,Soifon," ia berucap tulus, "terima kasih banyak." lanjutnya.

Wanita itu tersenyum. Sebelah tangannya digunakan untuk membelai pipi suaminya tercinta.

"Tak perlu berterima kasih, karena hanya kau yang bisa menghancurkan perbedaan di antara kita, Ggio. Aku bersyukur kau hadir dalam hidupku."

Keduanya saling melemparkan senyum, kemudian menatap langit cerah yang tak pernah lelah memayungi bumi.

Langit adalah batas pandang semua manusia bumi terhadap antariksa. Langit hanyalah batas, yang menyamarkan semua hal dari ruang lain selain bumi. Siapa pun yang mampu menembus batas langit, maka akan menemukan jutaan hal baru di luar angkasa.

Perbedaan ada bukan untuk membatasi manusia dari proses mencari dan berkembang. Karena pada dasarnya, hakikat perbedaan adalah untuk memperindah apa yang telah ada.

Dan dalam kisah ini, 'cinta' telah menyulut pergerakan untuk melintasi batas perbedaan itu.

.

.

.

#OWARI#

* * *

Aih, fic apa ini? Yuka-chan… maafkan bila fic ini gaje dan abal. Sudah panjang banget, ngga nyambung pula. Fuh, ada apa ya dengan diriku? (plak!, lebay, dilempar ke amazon)

Semoga cukup menghibur dirimu. Nah, pada akhirnya Ggio sendiri yang bikin bangau buat Soifon. Cuma satu sih, tapi justru yang satu itu menjadi pelengkap dari yang lain. Hahahaha.

Oia, potongan lagu yang dinyanyiin Ggio itu miliknya Secondhand Serenade, 'Fall For You'. Duh, ampun. Lagi suka banget sama lagu-lagu mereka.

Err… Typo dan EYD? Tetap menjadi momok menakutkan bagiku. Tapi bukan berarti tak bisa ditakhlukan, ya kan?

Huah, bicara apa sih orang aneh satu ini? Sudah, sudah!

Arigatou buat semua readers yang telah sudi untuk membaca.

RnR ?…^^


End file.
